


Bezbronny

by Wirka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100wordshorror, Community: 100wordstories, Drabble, Horror
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 14:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Tekst pisany na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary. Moja pierwsza próba gatunku "Horror w 100 słowach".





	Bezbronny

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany na akcję Oprawcy i Ofiary. Moja pierwsza próba gatunku "Horror w 100 słowach".

Lubił go takiego. W zasięgu wzroku, tuż pod ręką. Jego obecność w sypialni była zwieńczeniem ciężkiej pracy ostatnich miesięcy. Wszystko po to, by teraz mógł cieszyć się widokiem alabastrowej skóry i tych cudnie odstających kości. Napawał się nim, leżącym lekko na boku, w idealnej pozycji, z wypiętymi ku niemu pośladkami. Tak bezbronny. 

 

Zacisnął dłoń na nagim biodrze. Najchętniej wziąłby go jeszcze raz przed wyjściem, ale ryzykowałby, że znów nie będzie mógł oderwać od niego rąk. A nienawidził się spóźniać.

 

Moriarty z żalem ucałował szyję Sherlocka na pożegnanie, po czym wsunął ladę z ciałem z powrotem do chłodnicy w rogu sypialni.


End file.
